


Workplace Accidents

by VampirePaladin



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Mutual Pining, Workplace Accident, anger born from worry, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Drakken thinks Shego will never love him. Shego doesn't realize her own feelings towards Drakken. A poorly bolted machine will lead to revelations.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: pine4pine 2020





	Workplace Accidents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).



Shego was lounging about the lair, reading a fashion magazine, at least that was what she was pretending to be doing. Every so often she’d look up from the article about autumn fashions to look at Drakken. He was wrapped up in working on some new invention that would once again fail to stop Kim Possible from foiling his plans. His forehead was scrunched up in concentration as he worked. 

She only worked for him because he paid well, had good benefits, and was accommodating of her vacations. That was the only reason he was her primary employer, though she was technically a contractor and did pick up odd jobs from other villains. She definitely hadn’t enjoyed when he was in prison because he was in a relatively safe place and couldn’t get hurt without her being around to watch over him. Shego had definitely not come back to make sure that he didn’t get taken out by another villain or some do-gooder (though she wasn’t worried about Kim killing Drakken as that wasn’t her style). Really, Shego had just come back because he was the best long-term employer. Any emotion she felt for him was only annoyance.

There was the sound of metal splitting. Shego looked up above Drakken’s head to countless more machines. She could see the bolts snap. There was a moment where everything seemed still before the weight of the machine pulled it off of the wall and down towards Drakken.

“Look out,” Shego yelled. She dropped the magazine and pointed both hands at the falling machine. She launched a bolt of pure energy. Shego could only watch for that split second, hoping that she had aimed it correctly. 

The bolt smashed into the falling machine, completely destroying it as it rained down in a harmless shower of gears and springs.

Shego got out of her chair and ran to Drakken.

“I told you that it wasn’t bolted on correctly! If I hadn’t been here, you would have gotten killed!” Shego yelled.

“Ah, yes. Shego, but-“

“Don’t ‘Shego, but’ me! This wasn’t some unpredictable, freak accident. I told you that it needed more bolts, but you wouldn’t listen to me!” Shego was yelling. She didn’t know why she was yelling. It wasn’t like she cared about what happened to him. He was just her meal ticket and her vacation ticket. Both were important tickets, but he didn’t matter to her at all.

“Shego, were you worried about me?” Drakken asked, sounding confused and a little hopeful.

“Dream on. I’d never care about you. I care about my job and the benefits. If you die, then I lose both of those!”

“Oh,” Drakken said. He looked so disappointed when he made that simple, monosyllabic response.

* * *

He had been so wrapped up in his work that he’d never even heard the sound of breaking metal above him. Draken had not realized that there was anything out of the ordinary until Shego called out. He’d just enough time to look up and see his impending death before Shego’s bolts destroyed the machine.

His heart was racing. He’d nearly died and was only alive right now thanks to Shego. He watched the graceful way she ran to him, before she started yelling. He was used to Shego getting mad at him, but there was something different about it this time. He thought she sounded worried. It made his heart feel lighter for a second, forgetting how he’d almost died mere moments ago.

He asked her about it.

Then she quickly shut him down.

Of course, she just cared about her pay and benefits. Who was he kidding? He was old and weird. Shego was gorgeous, deadly, graceful, like a great cat. She lounged about when she wanted to, but when it was time to hunt, she could take down most prey. Why would she want to have anything to do with him, have any other concerns about him, outside of what he paid her?

It was his lot in life. He was a brilliant, mad scientist. Drakken didn’t need outside validation for that, but he’d never been great with social interactions. He didn’t have many friends. His love life, while not nonexistent, was limited compared to others. As weird as it was, his strongest relationships right now were with Shego, Kim Possible, and Duff. Of those three, one was his mortal enemy, and the other only cared about his checkbook. That left just Duff and they weren’t what one would call BFFs.

“Well, thank you, Shego. I will add an extra day of paid vacation for you this year.” He couldn’t ask her to feel what he felt towards her, but he could at least give her one more day doing something she loved.

* * *

“Oh, so is that it?” Shego fumed. She didn’t know why but offering her an extra day of paid vacation time made her angry. Why couldn’t that moron realize just how serious it was that he’d almost died! This wasn’t like leaving him to fight with Kimmy’s sidekick over the control. Again, they weren’t killers and she could trust that the worst that would happen would be Drakken getting beat up a little or possibly being sent to prison.

“Is that what you think your life is worth to me!” Shego yelled. “You would have been dead. D-E-A-D! Yeah, the benefits are great and all, but I care more about you than some stupid paycheck!” She hadn’t meant to blurt that out, but she was already moving forward with such momentum that she didn’t even have time to think about what she was saying before she said it.

“Shego-“ Draken tried to interrupt her.

“Oh no, you don’t get to interrupt me, Dr. Drakken. You are going to listen to what I have to say and there are going to be changes around here. We aren’t skimping on safety for you! It’s one thing to leave a death trap for those brats, but not for you. We aren’t cutting corners anymore just because you want to get to you oh so important experiments. 

“If you have a problem with that you can either deal with it or fire me because I’m not going to risk seeing the man I love get killed so stupidly.” Shego stopped for a breath and then slowly her eyes widened as she realized what she had just said. It was something she had denied for a long time, but now in a fit of anger born from worry she’d let out those words that she’d kept locked away so deep in her heart that even she didn’t realize she meant them until she said them.

“Oh,” Shego said as she and Drakken stared into each other’s eyes.


End file.
